


End of Days

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is upset because of what just happened at work. He is trying to get it off his mind when he gets a surprise. Spoilers for End of Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days

 

'Ianto?' Tosh called trying, and failing, to sound cheerful.

'Yes?' I answered looking up from my desk.

'Can you come and help me with this?' she asked, holding up a circular metal tube.

'Of course,' I agreed willingly. _Anything to keep my mind off of Jack. Watching Owen shoot him was enough -and no one had told him that Jack couldn't die, everyone knew except me- but having him die a second time- and this time for good- and not getting to say goodbye. And Gwen insisting she had to stay with his body, making it impossible to kiss..._

"Ianto, are you coming?" Tosh said, interrupting my train of thought.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm coming.' I responded. I quickly straightened the papers in front of me, placed them on the corner of my desk, and then went to help Tosh.

'What do you need help with, Tosh?' I questioned as I reached the workspace.

'Just put this on here and..." Tosh stopped abruptly. As I looked up to ask why she stopped talking, she drew in a sharp breath and quickly placed the metal tube on the table. She then took off towards the entrance of the hub, the clattering sound of her high heels echoing throughout.

I looked up in the direction Tosh had ran, just in time to see a newly- arrived Jack pulling her into a hug. I got up just as Jack broke the hug and swiftly made my way over to him. As soon as he saw me he rushed over to me. _God knows what he thinks of me right now, after the mutiny. Will he even want to hug me? He moved quickly towards me so I guess that's a good sign- I'll try a handshake, just to be on the safe side._

As he approached me, I stuck out my hand awkwardly, still sticking to my plan. Jack responded by looking deeply into my eyes, the unspoken words, 'I'm sorry, 'and 'I forgive you' clearly reflecting in his blue eyes. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my hips.

He stood there for a few moments, holding me as if he would never let me go before he removed his hands from my hips and placed them on my face. He softly placed his lips on mine, parting them gently with his tongue.

The kiss was slow and passionate, full of longing, full of need and emotion, and I moaned softly into his mouth as he caressed my face. _Oh god, I've really missed this. I don't care if it's in front of everyone; this is too good for me to be embarrassed. __My lover is back!_

 

 


End file.
